


¿Felices Fiestas?

by Kasen_Ekxyll36



Series: Shorties [3]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen_Ekxyll36/pseuds/Kasen_Ekxyll36





	¿Felices Fiestas?

X, 31 de diciembre de 1986.

 

Un nuevo año va a comenzar. Me he caído tantas veces, pero aún siento que no me levanto. Sigo en mi zona seguro y solo salgo si es muy necesario.

He aprendido tantas cosas y finalmente he abierto mis ojos ante la realidad. No sé si es algo bueno, pero se siente como una maldición. Me siento una mierda...

 

Pero gracias.

Gracias por enseñarme a preocuparme por aquellos que realmente lo valen. Gracias por demostrarme que a pesar de que dependo de ustedes, no los necesito. Gracias por abrir y mis ojos y ojalá hubiera sabido esto más temprano, pero lastimosamente no se puede tener todo ¿verdad?

En fin. Aún tengo cosas que comprobarles a muchos idiotas. Estaré bien, solo no esperen más cartas de mí parte por un buen tiempo. 

Hasta un nuevo amanecer y que tengan felices fiestas.

\- Evan Rose.

 


End file.
